Frost or drought affected cut grass material for forming hay can have high sugar levels and in such circumstances, this high sugar level characteristic can cause clogging of the hay baling machine. Hay baling machines for producing square or rectangular hay bales typically have some form of pick up/delivery mechanism to pick up cut grass and similar materials from the ground and to deliver same along a delivery path or chute generally in a transverse direction to a precompression chamber where the material is pressed by a main compression bale plunger head in a compression direction along a path eventually permitting discharge rearwardly of a completed, tied bale from the bale chamber. The bale forming chamber may also have compression means in the upper and side faces of the chamber to provide an inwardly directed compressive force to the bale being produced to increase the hay density in the produced bale. The clogging of the bale chamber begins at the bale plunger head at its full stroke. The material builds up in the bale chamber corners. One attempt to solve the problem of hay clogging in hay balers of this type caused by frost or drought affected hay has been to coat relevant hay contacting surfaces of the machine with a Teflon coating. Attempts of this type have generally been somewhat unsuccessful in solving the problem primarily because the Teflon coating was not sufficiently hard wearing for the environment of its use.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a solution to the aforementioned problem that will be effective in preventing hay baler clogging when working on draught and frost affected materials.